It's never a Right Time to Say GoodBye
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: First time they meet, he finds her pet and she falls in love. Second time they meet in a zoo where she talks to him about animals and he falls in love. Third time is when they say good-bye. Choutaoru/OC oneshot for Aquajet


Pairing: Choutaro/OC

Prompt: First time they meet, he finds her pet and she falls in love. Second time they meet in a zoo where she talks to him about animals and he falls in love. Third time is when they say good bye.

Written for _NXYZ Community: a Community for OC Writers FORUM_'s event: _Prompt Pick-Up_.

**Prompter**:AquaJet

* * *

"Niki!" She called, her hands cupped over her mouth.

"Niki, baby come here!"

She sighed, as there was no sign of her puppy dog, Niki and sat on a park bench dejectedly.

"Excuse me."

The black-haired woman looked up at the man in front of her and blinked, "Yes."

"Is this the dog you were calling?" He asked.

She had troubling focusing on what he was saying. Her heart had skipped a beat or two because of his dashing good looks and his kind voice.

The small Golden Retriever yelp happily as she jumped into her master's arms.

The women smiled happily, "Yes, thank you! This is Niki. She ran off while I was getting a soda from the vending machine."

The silver haired man smiled, "It's no problem."

"What's your name?" The woman asked, hopping that he would tell her.

"Ootori Choutarou and you?"

"Andrews Kristina." She replied, shaking the man's hand.

Choutarou smiled, "Foreigner huh? How long have you been here?"

Kristina put her Niki back on her leash and set her on the ground before answering, "About two and a half years now. I for the company Underwriters Laboratories in the HR department and they stationed me here."

Choutarou tapped his chin, "Underwriters Laboratories, I think I've heard of that company."

The sound of Choutarou's blackberry ceased any other conversation that was going to happen.

"Nice to meet you Andrews-san." Choutarou said, flashing a smile before answering his phone.

"Likewise Ootori-san." Kristina said as Choutarou walked away.

_I bet I won't ever see him again. _Kristina thought sadly, _I really hope I do though._

_

* * *

_

Weeks went by and though Kristina went on small dates here and there she still thought about the silver-haired man she met in the park.

"Are you sure you won't mind Kristina?" Her friend, Yumi, asked worriedly, "I know you're not a fan of kids."

Kristina smiled, "Yumi you worry too much. Yes, I know I'm not a fan of kids but I love your kids! They are well behaved-well at least when I'm around."

Yumi laughed, "Yes, they do seem to behave when you're around. Maybe they're afraid of you."

"Oh please, I'm nothing to be afraid of!"

"Sure, if you say so." Yumi said, "Haru, Kimiko! Come on!"

The twins-a boy and a girl- came running down the stairs at their mothers call.

"Be good for Andrews-san." Yumi instructed, "Don't leave her side and no begging for anything at the gift shop."

The two six year olds nodded, "Yes, mama!"

Kristina ushered the two children into her car and drove off down the street.

The Tokyo Zoo was packed when they got there. Many companies were in the zoo today because of the annual Save an Animal Day that was held once a year.

After the opening ceremony, everyone was free to do what he or she wanted for the rest of the day.

"Andrews-san, may we look at the ponies?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course."

Kimiko's brown eyes shined happily, as she took Kristina by the hand and followed the signs to the horses, her brother following. When they got to the horse area, Kimiko watched the horses gallop around while Haru looked bored out of his mind.

"Andrews-san?"

Kristina turned around surprised when she heard the voice she hadn't heard in many weeks.

"Ootori-san?" Kristina questioned, "Is your company here as well for the fundraiser?"

"Yes." Choutarou replied with a light smile, "Are these…your children?"

Kristina blushed and shook her head, "No, no, these are my friend's children. That's Kimiko and that's Haru."

Choutarou seemed to let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, I see."

"Mhm, I love animals and I knew Kimiko did too. Haru only came because Kimiko apparently promised him he could play chalk with her." Kristina said.

Choutarou laughed, "Kids have it too easy."

"I agree, we should put them in an office setting and see how much they like it."

The two adults shared a laugh and calmed down when Kimiko pulled on Kristina's hand.

"Can we go see the tigers?" She asked.

"Sure," Kristina answered, "Would you like to come with us Ootori-san?"

When they got to the tigers, Kimiko looked at them excitedly and Haru even showed some interest.

_Tigers must be their favorite animal. _Kristina concluded. Tigers were her favorite as well.

Kristina read off the information they had on tigers to the children.

"Tigers are so cool!" Haru said with a grin.

"I think so too." Kristina said, patting the child's head, "I have a tiger calendar actually."

"Really?" Kimiko asked, "Do you think mama will get me one?"

"Maybe if you're good."

Kimiko smiled happily, as she trotted back over to her brother to lean on the fence to get a closer look at the tigers.

Choutarou's cell phone buzzed noisily in his pocket. He turned around and walked a few feet away to answer the call.

_I hope he doesn't have to leave so soon._ Kristina thought, hoping with all her might she had a little longer with Choutarou.

When Choutarou came back he turned off his phone and put it back in his jean pocket.

"Ootori-san, do you have to leave?" Kristina asked.

Choutarou smiled, "Well, I'm suppose to leave soon but I think I can stay for maybe a few more animals

They went to the other side of the park where they looked at Giraffes, Elephants, and other animals that are native to Africa. They ended up going to lunch at one of the many restaurants in the park. Afterwards, they went to look at the Polar Bears and Penguins.

"Andrews-san, can I go hug one of the Polar Bears like the guy in the commercial does?" Haru asked, the look in his eyes showed that he was dead serious.

Choutarou stifled a laugh behind his hand while Kristina answered, "Sorry buddy, but only workers are allowed to go anywhere near the Polar Bears."

"I'm going to work in a zoo when I grow up." Haru decided, his arms crossed.

"I'd say that beats working in an office." Choutarou chuckled.

"Yes it totally does." Kristina said.

The sun was setting by time Kristina and Choutarou left the park. The twins had fallen asleep and Kristina carried Kimiko while Choutarou carried Haru.

"Sorry for burdening you, I could have carried them both." Kristina said, placing Kimiko in her car and strapping her in her booster seat.

Choutarou snickered, "Yes, I'm sure you could have. Then you would have realized that you wouldn't be able to open the door."

Kristina's cheeks heated up a bit when she realized he had a point. Choutarou closed the door when he finished buckling Haru up and Kristina did the same.

"I hope to see you again, Andrews-san." Choutarou said with a smile.

"I do too," Kristina said, "You can drop the -san actually or just call me Kristina. I'm from the states so I don't mind."

"Alright, Kristina." Choutarou said, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue.

Choutarou went into his wallet, pulled out his business card, and handed it to Kristina.

"Whenever you want to get together just call." He said.

Kristina went into her purse and pulled out her own business card and handed it to Choutarou, "Likewise, Ootori."

Choutarou turned on his phone and laughed nervously to himself, "Gosh, that's a lot of messages…"

"Are you in trouble?" Kristina asked worriedly.

Choutarou flashed her a reassuring smile, "No, I'll be fine. I guess I'll be up all night though."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, you can make it up to me by calling though." He said with a wink, "I'd really enjoy talking to you some more."

Kristina blushed as she looked into his warm brown eyes, "I think I'll do that."

* * *

Two months went by and Kristina was sad that she never was able to call Choutarou-not even once. She had e-mailed him a few times but that was it. No plan they had wanted to make worked out because of their busy work schedules. Now Kristina was walking to her terminal sadly with her suitcase rolling behind her.

_Maybe, we just weren't meant to be. _She thought disappointedly.

"Kristina!"

Kristina stood on her tiptoes to look through the crowed. She could barley make out his silver hair above the crowed.

_Curse my shortness._

"Choutarou, what are you doing here?" Kristina asked curiously.

She was hoping that she would see the man she had fallen for before she left. She knew there wasn't a high chance of her coming back to Japan.

"I got your e-mail that basically said: sorry, got to go, bye. I wanted to ask why you were leaving." Choutarou said.

Kristina found the airport floor very interesting as she said, "I'm sorry; I just…just couldn't take seeing you before I left. I doubt I'll be coming back here to Japan anytime soon."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm needed at our headquarters in Chicago. They don't need me here anymore so I'm being transferred back over to the U.S." Kristina explained, "I've become so attached to you that I just didn't want to say good-bye to you."

Choutarou looked at the woman in front of him sadly, "I'm sure one day you could come back…"

Kristina smiled sadly, "Maybe, but the chances are slim."

"Flight to New York will depart in ten minutes. Please get to the plan in the next few minutes. Thank you." The woman said over the PA system.

"I have to go." Kristina said in a hushed tone.

Choutarou leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, "I'll be waiting for you to come back."

Kristina looked at him surprised before smiling lightly, "Good-bye Ootori Choutarou."

She got on her plan and as it took off she look out the window and down at Japan sadly.

_I'm sorry, Choutaoru. I don't know if I'll ever come back but I can try…_


End file.
